Two perspectives as one
by Camix
Summary: Nuestro mundo perfecto
1. Chapter 1: Las Mjas

Two Perspectives as one:

Capítulo 1: Las Mijas.

Esta recién amaneciendo y me duelen los ojos, y no se porque, no hay ruido en la casa, imagino que la Mija esta durmiendo…

Bajando las escaleras llego al comedor central, puedo darme cuenta que la casa esta echa un asco, un desastre, un completo desastre, después de lo de anoche… que desgracia, tendré que limpiar todo esto, no quiero despertar a la Mija, prefiero que duerma bien, así después no anda enojada todo el santo día.

Mientras barría la casa, escuche unos camiones pasando fuera del vecindario, así que me asomé, pude distinguir que tendríamos vecinos nuevos, pero no pude identificarlos, solo podía ver a los hombres de la mudanza, en eso llega la Mija bajando las escaleras:

Mija? – me dice ella.

Que pasa Mija?, buenos días, menos mal que amaneciste.

Si, es que hay mucho ruido, ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta.

Al parecer tenemos vecinos nuevos.

Ah, mas vale que no sean viejos aburridos como los de al lado.

No creo, no tenemos tanta mala suerte, jaja.

Tú menos que nadie deberías decir eso – me dice.

Ya déjalo, supongo que me vas a limpiar la casa…

No, la verdad es que venia a ver que pasa, ahora me voy a dormir, aun tengo sueño.

Ah, que eres floja, la casa es de las dos, deberías ayudar.

Bueno, te voy a ayudar, pero en dos horas más, ¿dale?

Pff, para eso lo hago yo sola, no te preocupes.

Como quieras – se da media vuelta y se va.

Supongo que esta clase de conversaciones se tienen las primeras semanas cuando recién vives con alguien, con la Mija llevamos una semana acá, y todo ha salido bien por ahora, la verdad es que ella se llama Camila, y yo también, lo cual resulta ser hasta estupido, y un día comenzamos a llamarnos mutuamente "Las Mijas", no se, pero es algo que mola. Yo vengo saliendo de una relación que me dejo mal, y ella me ha ayudado a superarlo, de lo cual estoy totalmente agradecida, pero por ahora busco nuevos horizontes e intento olvidarlo para dejarlo atrás y de esta manera poder seguir con mi vida. En cuanto a la Mija, ella es de relaciones cortas, cosas de una noche, y nada mas, rara vez le veo con alguien por mucho tiempo, pero es algo a lo que ya estamos acostumbradas.

Decidimos vivir juntas porque siempre nos hemos llevado bien, desde el colegio, es más, desde el colegio que queríamos vivir juntas, y ahora lo logramos, ella estudia, la Mija está muy enfocada en los estudios eso si, le queda un año para terminar, yo ya termine porque mi carrera era mas corta, por eso entiendo que a veces ella necesite descansar.

Cuando terminé de barrer toda la casa me tire en el sofá, estaba cansada, además no estoy acostumbrada a barrer tanto, mi departamento de antes era mas chico. En eso… tocan la puerta.

Hola – me dice el tipo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Le quedo mirando, estaba un poco asombrada con lo lindo que era el tipo.

Em, ¿Hola? – le digo.

Uhm, bueno, soy tu nuevo vecino.

Ah, tu eres el de la mudanza y el ruido.

Uhm, si, perdón por eso – me dice.

No te preocupes…

Soy Shawn, y viviré aquí al lado, solo quería venir a presentarme es algo que siempre hago, perdón si molesto, te veo ocupada.

No, no te preocupes, limpiaba la casa pero ya termine.

Ah… - me dice. Lo note un poco incomodo.

Y… vivirás en esa casota tan grande tu solo, ¿o no?

Uhm, si, la verdad si, me hará bien vivir solo después de todas las malas experiencias que he vivido últimamente.

Le suena el celular a Shawn. En la cual tiene una conversación que lo deja más o menos preocupado.

Disculpa tengo que irme – me dice, se da la vuelta y se va.


	2. Chapter 2: Mija: tenemos nuevos vecinos

Capítulo 2: Mija, tenemos vecinos nuevos.

Después de la conversación con Shawn decidí contarle a la Mija:

Mija, Mija – subo las escalas corriendo y gritando.

¿Ah? – me dice la Mija con una voz de estar recién despertando.

Vino EL vecino nuevo – le digo.

Y por que enfatizas "EL" ¿ah?

Porque estaba muy bueno.

¿Ah si? – se acomoda en la cama y parece estar interesada en lo que le digo.

Si, se llamaba Shawn, era alto, tenía los ojos azules, era rubio, y tenía muy buen cuerpo, muuuuuuuuy buen cuerpo.

¿En serio?

Si, muy, pero muy enserio.

Pucha, me hubiera gustado verlo.

Perdiste!, jaja – me doy vuelta y me voy.

Luego de una hora la Mija se vistió y me dijo que la acompañara al mall a comprarse una chaqueta.

Cuando salíamos de la casa, vimos que Shawn estaba saliendo de una Range Rover e iba a entrar a su casa, pero ve que estábamos saliendo entonces me mira y me hace unas señas, le respondo con lo mismo.

así que el es Shawn – me dice la Mija.

Si el es – le digo.

Ah – me mira con una cara de malas intenciones.

No me mires así – le digo.

Esta es tu oportunidad Mija, es algo que no puedes dejar pasar, es tu tipo de hombre, además no se parece en nada al Feli…

No digas su nombre, es algo que intento superar, ¿ya?

perdón, pero tienes que tenerlo presente, ¿viste lo bueno que estaba?

Si, obvio que lo vi, es evidente.

Luego tomamos un taxi y llegamos al mall, entramos, revisamos unas cuantas tiendas, y nuestra conversación siguió:

Mija, no le preguntaste cuantos años tenia… ¿verdad? – me dice.

Em, no, obvio que no, si recién lo estoy conociendo, además que importa, la edad no le va a quitar lo bien que se ve.

Ay si, tú siempre te adaptas a todas las edades, lo había olvidado.

No seas sarcástica, tú eres la que siempre anda con guaguas, no te acuerdas del Mau...

Ya, cállate, suficiente, te entiendo la idea, para de recordarme mis caídas del pasado.

Hace un rato tú lo estabas haciendo.

Ya, perdón, perdón, no lo hago más.

Más te vale.

Si.

Bueno, ¿vámonos? – le digo.

Pero si recién llegamos, o… acaso quieres ver a alguien ¿eh? ¿eh? – me queda mirando.

Para con eso, compra tu maldita chaqueta y nos vamos, tengo frío.

Puras excusas, anda a ver a Shawn a ver si se te quita el frío.

cállate mejor, o quieres que te recuerde como sudabas anoche ¿ah?

¿Qué cosa? – me pregunta.

Acaso no te acuerdas ¿ah?

No, no me acuerdo.

Ya déjalo ahí no más mejor.

Nos paseamos un buen rato por el mall, la Mija se compro su chaqueta y nos fuimos, hacía harto frío, así que llegamos altiro a la casa, no pasamos a ningún lado.

Cuando nos bajamos del taxi, la Mija entro corriendo a la casa, porque quería ir al baño, y yo tuve que cargar las bolsas, estaban bastante pesadas, entonces iba caminando lento y:

¿Te Ayudo? – me pregunta alguien. Luego me volteo y era Shawn.

Uhm…Em…uhm…

Pásame las bolsas – me dice. Y me las quita de las manos, luego me sonríe.

Gracias – le digo.

Con Shawn entramos a la casa, y pasamos a la cocina, para dejar las cosas, luego me dice:

Ya, me voy no te molesto más.

No, si quieres quédate, es decir, no se, si quieres, en realidad, no molestas, en serio.

Bueno, podemos hablar un rato, para conocernos.

En eso la Mija baja las escaleras y me queda mirando con una de sus caras sarcásticas:

Hola – dice la Mija, mirando a Shawn.

Hola – dice Shawn, respondiéndole.

Em, tengo que ver la serie, así que, voy a subir, ¿si? – dice la Mija.

Bueno, anda a verla mejor. – le digo.

Si, mejor – me dice ella, y vuelve a poner una de sus caras.

La Mija se da la vuelta y sube las escaleras.

Viven juntas – me dice Shawn.

Si, vivimos juntas. – le respondo.

Ah, y viven hace mucho tiempo acá, ¿verdad?

No, para nada, hace unas cuantas semanas, menos de un mes la verdad…

Ah, es que tu casa esta tan ordenada que pareciera que viven hace años acá.

Es que en la mañana limpie, porque, la mayoría del tiempo no está así, en serio, siempre es un caos.

No lo parece – me dice. Luego me sonríe.

Oye, y… ¿Qué haces tú? ¿en qué trabajas?

Soy luchador profesional, pero ahora no estoy trabajando, me fracture la rodilla, tengo 2 meses de descanso legales. Pero ya puedo caminar bien.

¿Luchador? – le digo.

Si, de la WWE, ¿jamás has visto en la tele algo así?

No, la verdad es que no, jamás me he tomado el tiempo de verla.

Deberías, seguro que no te decepcionas, menos aún cuando yo vuelva – me vuelve a sonreír.

Seguro – le quedo mirando, y no se que decirle, su mirada me cohíbe, me intimida, no se, es algo raro que no me pasaba hace mucho tiempo.

Bueno, ya es tarde, quizás deba irme – me dice.

Nos vemos – le digo. Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y él se va.

Subo las escaleras corriendo hasta la pieza de La Mija y la quedo mirando:

No te imaginas lo ridícula que te ves con esa cara – me dice.

¿Por qué? – le digo.

Estas como no lucida, ¿me entiendes?

No, la verdad no.

¿Te dio un beso que estas así? – me pregunta.

Que cosas dices, recién entablamos una conversación y me preguntas algo así.

Es que estas como… no se, rara, como media feliz, media torpe, sonríes y no se porque, si tu nunca sonríes, siempre estas seria.

Ah, exageras, tu sabes que cuando me quiero reír, me río.

Ya si, pero vamos, ¿de que hablaron?

Es luchador.

¿Quién? – me dice.

Shawn, es un luchador de esos que salen en la tele.

¿En serio?, uff, con razón ese cuerpo.

Si, con razón – le digo.

Espera, entonces… nuestro vecino… es… ¿famoso?

Si, creo que si.

Woo, eso es genial, jamás he estado al lado de un famoso, y el famoso quiere con mi mejor amiga, esto si esta bueno.

Exageras, ni siquiera se si el quiere conmigo – le digo.

Ah, es cosa de ver como llegaste acá arriba.

Si puede ser, el me gusta, y mucho, pero no se, el no es la clase de persona que me gusta, además es mayor y todo eso, y es famoso, porque carajo el ha de fijarse en mi ¿eh?

Pues no se, tu siempre has tenido suerte en eso.

Baf, Blasfemias!!, lo dices como si tu jamás hubieras estado con alguien.

Mija, tú y yo somos más que diferentes, si algo tenemos en común es el nombre – me dice.

Si tienes razón.

En eso suena el teléfono, corro para atenderlo:

¿Alo? – digo.

Hola, ¿está Camila?

¿Qué Camila? – pregunto.

¿Cómo? O sea, ¿hay dos Camilas?

Si, creo que si – le digo.

Ah, bueno, pues no se su apellido pero… no creo que seas tu porque no te reconozco la voz.

Si es verdad, espera te paso a la Camila – Mija es para ti, le digo.

¿Quién es? – me pregunta la Mija.

Que se yo, tu y tus hombres con voces raras – le digo.

La Mija se acerca al teléfono y atiende:

¿Hola? – dice.

Hola, ¿Camila?

Si, oh, Randy eres tu, que alegría escucharte. – dice la Mija.

Si, que bueno que seas tú, es decir, no sabía que vivías acompañada de otra Camila.

Es algo raro, bueno, ¿para que me llamas?

Quiero invitarte a salir.

¿Ahora? – dice la Mija.

Si, paso por ti en media hora, nos vemos.

Luego la Mija me mira sorprendida:

¿Quién era? – le pregunto.

Era Randy – me dice.

¿Y ese quien es? – le digo.

Randy, mi ex, Randy, por eso me sorprendió que me llamara y que mas encima me invite a salir.

¡Ah!, o sea, ¿te invito a salir?

Si, me pasa a buscar en media hora.

¿Y que esperas?, ve a bañarte – le digo.

Si, voy.

Luego la Mija se mete al baño, y yo me voy a mi pieza, supongo que voy a dormir, estoy cansada, demasiadas emociones por hoy.

Antes de cerrar los ojos la Mija entra a mi pieza y me dice:

Chao.

Chao, que te vaya bien, usa condón, acuérdate – le digo.

Si sé, siempre lista – me dice.

Mas te vale, cuídate, chao.

La Mija cierra la puerta de mi pieza y se va.


End file.
